Two Hearts of One Kind
by TheCamper
Summary: Happy finally decides to gather his courage and spend some more time with Charle alone, What could this event lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Two Hearts Of One Kind!

Note: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic ever and i hope you like it. I'm currently working on the second chapter of the story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

-Damn it.. Happy muttered while fishing in a nearby pond.

-I can't seem to catch anything today. He said quietly to himself.

-What's wrong happy? Happy turned around and saw his best friend Natsu standing behind him.  
He was wearing his usual clothing with a smile on his face.

- You don't seem very happy today, what's wrong?

- Nothing really, I just can't seem to catch anything today. Happy answered while his stomach growled loudly.

- One of those days huh? Natsu said while looking out on over the pond.

- Well here you go, he said while throwing a big fish to happy.

At that time Happy noticed the fishing rod Natsu was holding in his left hand.

- It seems like I was more fortunate than you today. Natsu was smiling as usual and then he sat down next to his friend.

- Thank you Natsu! Happy shined up and became really glad that Natsu came by.

- Don't sweat it. Natsu said, I just can't stand seeing you depressed.

Happy didn't answer him, he was too busy eating the fish. After a a while he was finished.

- I'm full. Happy said with a satisfied look on his face.

Natsu smiled at him, he had already started fishing again, he even managed to catch another one.

- Well would you look at that, i'm very lucky today.

Happy felt a little jealous about Natsu catching all the fish, so he decided to make him blush a little.

- How's going with Lisanna? Happy said with a devious smile on his face.

- Wha..wha..what are you talking about? Natsu's face turned red, similar to a tomato.

- You liiiiike her. Happy said while rolling his tongue.

- Sh...shut up! What about you? Haven't you been all over Charle? Especially after we came back from Edolas.

This time Happy turned all red.

- Wha.. How did you know?

- Well it was kinda easy to guess the way you act around her.

Happy couldn't decide if he was more shocked about the sudden conversation or the fact that Natsu actually noticed something like that.

- Well it doesn't matter, I don't think she likes me anyway. Happy's tone was depressing.

- I don't know about that, She's started to call you by name right? That must mean something.

Happy lifted his head a little and looked at Natsu.

- Do you really think so? Happy said in a quiet voice.

- Yeah, I'm pretty sure about it. Natsu said confidently.

- Maybe you're right. Happy said, He decided that he wasn't going to give up, he was going to try even harder to spend time with her.

- Of course I'm right, who do you think I am? Natsu said while laughing confidently.

Happy also laughed a little, he felt some courage and decided to talk to her when they went back to the Guild.


	2. Chapter 2

[Hello everyone! I finally managed to finish the second chapter of the story, It took a couple of days but here it is! I hope you like it :D]

A few hours later they went back to the guild. Gray stood by the bar stripping, while Juvia hid behind the counter and watched him closely. Cana sat a table and drank a whole keg by herself. Lucy stood and talked to Levy together with Gajeel and Lily. And in the middle sat Wendy and Charle alone, enjoying a conversation with each other. Wendy sat on a chair while Charle sat on the table, Charle was wearing a cute red dress with a ribbon on her tail. Happy blushed just by looking at her beautiful white fur.

- Charle.. Happy smiled while looking at her from afar.

- Hey Happy, now's your chance to talk to her.

Happy woke up from his daydreaming and he felt really nervous, even though he had talked to her almost everyday. Happy held a fish in his hand that he had wrapped in a beautiful ribbon, he was going to give it to Charle.

- Are you ready Happy? Natsu whispered to him.

- Aye! Happy started to walk towards her with big steps, but it didn't take long until he walked slowly and quietly.

- Hmm.. Oh hello Happy! Wendy said with a bright smile as he arrived at their table.

- Happy? What's wrong? Charle asked him.

Wendy noticed the fish wrapped in a ribbon and understood what he was going to do with it.

- Charle, I have to go for a little while, I'll be back after a while okay?

- O.. Okay. Charle answered her while giving her a confused look.

- Have fun now. She said and winked at happy.

Happy felt more nervous now than before and he started to blush a little.

- Th... This is for you. Happy stuttered as he blushed.

Charle started to blush a little too.

- Th.. Thank you happy.. She said in an embarrassed voice, she took the fish put it in front of her.

Happy sat next to her and an embarrassing silence took place, after a while which felt like an eternity he decided to break the ice.

- This was the first time you ever accepted anything from me.

- Really? Well that was just.. Charle stopped at her sentence.

- That was what? Happy asked curiously.

- It.. It's nothing! Charle said while blushing.

- But I'm happy, Happy said. I thought that you hated me.

Charle started to blush, she was trying to force herself to say something.

- Idi...idiot... Ho.. How can I ever hate you.. Charle said while she blushed even more.

They fell into silence once more. A couple of tables away sat Natsu, Lucy and Wendy, spying on the two of them.

- Strange, I thought that Charle didn't like fish? Natsu stated while looking at Wendy.

- She doesn't, but that fish is special. Wendy answers him with a smile on her face.

- Special? Special how? Natsu asks.

- It's because It was Happy who gave it to her. Lucy filled in. The three of them continued to spy on Happy and Charle who still were surrounded by a complete silence.

Happy was embarrassed by the awkward silence that lingered around them, as he raised his head a little he saw that Charle was looking at him.

- What's wrong? He asks her in a gentle voice.

- No.. Nothing at all. She answers as she seems to have woken up from her daydreaming.

- Are you sure?

Charle doesn't answer him, instead she stays silent for a while and finally breaks the silence.

- Hey Happy, why do you like me?

Happy is startled by her sudden question, did she notice that he liked her? He thinks for a while and then he answers.

- I guess it's because you are you.

- What do you mean? Charle is confused and doesn't really understand what he meant.

- It's because you are you! You are brave, strong and smart, Happy pauses his sentence for a second and then continues.

- And you're also very pretty! Charle blushes like crazy now, she can feel her heart beat in an incredible speed. Happy decides to continue with his statement.

- It's hard to pinpoint exactly why I like you, I just do that's all. It's a feeling I've had since the moment I first laid eyes on you, and after that my feelings has started growing more intense.

Charle is speechless. She doesn't even know if she's able to speak right now anyway, she's too embarrassed.

- I.. I have to go! Charle said as she jumped down the chair and ran out the guild door.

Happy sat in his chair with his head down, he felt angry and disappointed in himself. He couldn't believe he scared her away.

- What are you doing? A voice next to him said, he looked up and there stood Natsu, Lucy and Wendy.

- I messed up, Happy said. I said some weird things and she left.

- Idiot, she's just embarrassed, Lucy said.

- But... Happy studdered but were cut off by Wendy.

- She's always like this, she hides her true feelings by running away. She seems very calm but she actually gets embarrassed very easily.

Happy looks up at his three friends with a little more hope in his eyes.

- Really? He asks, are you sure?

- Of course we're sure, Natsu tells him, Now chase after her and state your feelings one more time.

Happy felt his courage coming back, never giving up was one of the things the guild stood for. He knew what he had to do.

- Aye Sir! He shouts in a confident voice, he quickly jumped down the chair and started to run after Charle. The others stood quietly at the table happy had jumped down from.

- Do you think he'll be fine? Lucy asks in a worried voice.

- He will, Natsu tells her, He's a fairy tail wizard after all.


	3. Chapter 3

[Hello everyone, Finally Chapter 3 is done! I'm really sorry It took such a long time, but I hope you like the latest chapter of my story. Enjoy!]

At the moment Happy left the guild he stopped running, and started looking around him in every direction.

- Where did she go..? Happy mumbled for himself.

Since she's a exceed like himself, she could have flown over the buildings. Happy began to think, where could she possibly have gone? Maybe she went home?

He decided to check over at the girls dormenty, so he flew towards fairy hills. It didn't take long to reach fairy hills since it's nearby the guild. He didn't want to call out for her since he didn't want to scare her away again.  
So he flew up to the windows at the top floor and started to look for Wendy and Charles room.  
It didn't take long until he found her room. He carefully peeked through the window but the room looked pretty empty.  
He felt on the window which turned out to be unlocked, so he opened the window and jumped inside.  
He looked around the room, but no one was to be found. In the room stood a double bed, a desk and a closet.  
On the desk laid two journals neatly placed and next to it stood a photo of the whole team.  
It was Natsu, Gray, Ersa, Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Happy all together.  
Happy couldn't help but to smile.  
That picture was taken right after Wendy and Charle had joined the guild, It felt like it was yesterday. He looked down and saw the Journals that laid on the desk. The one to the right had Wendy printed on it and the other one had Charle printed on it. Happy stared at Charles journal for a while, fighting his curiosity not to peek inside it.  
He managed to withstand his curiosity and decided to look for her somewhere else, but where?

- Damn It, where the hell could she have gone? Happy sat down and thought for a while, where could she possibly have gone?

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps, someone was walking towards the door.

- Damn it.. If anyone saw him here he would get his ass handed to him for intruding in the girls dorm without permission.

He had to hide, and quickly. While in a hurry, He decided to hide in the nearby closet right by the bed. Just when he managed to close the closet, he heard the door open.

- But still, for you to come back without Wendy is very unusual, did something happen? A familiar voice said.

- Damn it.. He mumbled. That was Erzas voice from the sound of it.

- No, I assure you that nothing is wrong. That voice.. It was Charle, she came back here after all!

The footsteps became louder and came closer to where happy was hidden. Suddenly the closet door opened, but not by much.

- Everything is perfectly fi... Charle became quiet as she stared at Happy with a surprised look on her face. Happy stared back but didn't move a muscle.

- Hmm? What's wrong Charle? Ezra asked, she haven't seen Happy yet and she bends over to take a look. But Charle quickly closed the door and stands in front of it with her hands apart.

- No.. Nothing at all! She doesn't sound very convincing and she's aware of that, but she has to try!

- Hmm.. How suspicious, you're not hiding anything from me Charle? Right! Erzas eyes becomes dark and she gets a scary look on her face. Charle thinks she's about to die.

- No.. Of course not, why would I do that? She tried with her most innocent smile. Erza doesn't look very convinced. Suddenly her scary face fades and it looks like she realized something.

- Could It be? Erza mutters while looking at Charle with big eyes.

(Crap has she found out?) Happy thought to himself inside the closet.

- Could It be that you're hiding private belongings that you don't want other people to see?

Charle gets an empty look on her face and almost falls on her back.

- That's right! She quickly answers.

- It's a secret so I really don't want other people to know what's inside.

Erza looks at Charle and smiles.

- Is that so? Then I won't ask anymore, just call me if you need anything.

Erza left the room and Charle went and took a seat on her bed.  
A few seconds later the closet opens and Happy walks out.  
He didn't say a word, he just takes a seat next to her.  
No one uttered a single word, they just sat there with their head down.

(What should I say? I've finally found her, but now I don't even know what to do.)

- I'm sorry.. Happy woke up from his thoughts by Charles voice.

- I'm sorry I ran away like that.. Happy turned his head and looked at Charle who still had her head down.

- N..No, you don't have to apologize, It was me who said all those strange things.

Charle shakes her head.

- No, It's not your fault Happy..

- But.. He gets interrupted by Charle before he can continue.

- It's not. The things you said weren't strange at all, they were your true feelings.

- Charle.. Happy looks at Charle who still has her face down.

- It's just that.. I don't know how to deal with that kind of thing. I've never experienced something like this before, so I don't know what to do. That's why I paniced, That's why I ran away..

Happy doesn't even know what to say. He can't think of a single thing to say at this point. Finally Charle lifts her head up and looks at Happy with her beautiful eyes.

- So... This time I will listen to what you have to say. And I will not run away.

Happy gathered his courage, took a deep breath and looked her deep into her eyes.

- I like you! So please go out with me!

Happy stared at Charle who blushed a lot from head to toe, her eyes became teary.

-...Yes..

That single word echoed inside Happys head, and It took a couple of seconds before he understood what she had said. Bright as day he shined up and hugged Charle with all his might.  
A hug that seemed to last an eternity.  
Happy laid down on the bed, still holding her tightly in his arms.  
She really enjoyed lying in Happys arms. She didn't even care that it was embarrassing or that someone could walk in and see them. She just wanted to be with him.

- Is it really okay for me to be happy? She suddenly asked him. Happy smiled and hugged her tighter.

- Of course, you have all right to be happy. You may live exactly how you see fit.

Hearing this, she lift her head from his chest and looked deep into his eyes.

- I love you Happy.. Happy is surprised by hearing that, Charle smiled and kissed him.

Happy becomes even more surprised by the kiss but closed his eyes and returned the kiss.  
During that moment it felt like the whole world had stopped, he wished it could last an eternity.  
When the kiss fades they just laid there and snuggled for a while. After some time Charle fell asleep in Happys arms. He looked at her sleeping face for a moment and decided to stay there for the night.  
He doesn't want to wake Charle up so he just whispers in her ear.

- Goodnight my Love.

Then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

[Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of Two Hearts of One Kind, I really hope you enjoyed It! If you did, please look forward to the next chapter. I will try to write it faster this time, I promise!]


End file.
